


Understanding

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Understanding

Once you’d finally heard your motel room door open, you let out a sigh. Your hands were gripping the sides of the sink as you hung your head. You’d been bottling that up, despite the constant bickering with Sam. He just didn’t get why you didn’t want to stop every night. You didn’t want to try to force yourself to sleep when you were so worried about your son.

You splashed some cool water on your face and patted it dry before heading back into the main room. Flopping back on the bed, you stared at the ceiling, not even looking over when the door opened again. “Y/N?” Sam asked as you heard the door click shut.

“What?” You sighed, not wanting to get into yet another argument.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.” He sat on the side of the other bed facing you, his elbows resting on his knees. “Y/T/N told me basically what you said. You’re right, we hadn’t thought about how hard this would be on you. I was so focused on getting to know you as my daughter. You’re right, I don’t know about being a parent, so I have no idea how you’re feeling right now.” You sat up and he looked up at you. “We’re not going to stop again until we have him.”

Your face lit up at that, and you all but tackled him with a hug. “Thank you!” You felt hope and relief for a moment that you wouldn’t be forced into another damn motel.

He chuckled and hugged you back. “Dean and I will drive in shifts. Get there as soon as we can.” He assured you as you pulled away, sitting across from him. “I was hoping to talk to you about what you plan to do? I mean, I can’t imagine the state liking a single teen mom living on her own…”

“I don’t know what we’re going to do.” You told him sadly. “I don’t want to lose him.” There were tears threatening to fall. “He’s my whole world.” Your eyes were on the floor, not wanting to look at him.

Sam moved to sit next to you, pulling you to his side. You put your head on his shoulder, and he put his cheek on top of your head. “We’ll figure it out. Promise.” He told you, although he knew that was a promise he shouldn’t make.


End file.
